The Continuing Story of Jack and Rose
by TwilightForever87
Summary: After the Titanic sank, Jack and Rose and hundreds of other people were stranded in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. They do get saved, but what do they do after the rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Life after Titanic

_This is the story of Jack and Rose Dawson after Titanic…_

"Jack? Jack?" Rose said on top of the piano floating in the giant, deadly freezing water. And there was Jack, sitting in the water with his eyes closed and his hands in Rose's hands. Rose shook his body and grew worried. He wasn't moving.

"Jack! Wake up!" She said with all her energy.

"Huh? What?" Jack said in a shaky, shivering tone. He opened his eyes and saw Rose's worried face being covered by her long, fiery red hair.

"Jack! Don't scare me like that! Do you have any idea what could've happened if I saw you floating dead?!"

"Rose, relax. I was sleeping. I'm s-sorry I s-scared you," Jack said very shaky.

"Oh, Jack its okay. I'm gonna get-"

"HELLO?! IS ANY BODY OUT THERE?!" said the steward. He was waving his flashlight around.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Rose screamed.

"Over here! There are people here! We need help!"

The man gasped and went as fast as he could, trying not to hit the dead. He grabbed Rose in the boat and covered her with a wool blanket. Then Jack climbed in and sat behind her, with his hands wrapped around her. He, too, had a wool blanket. Rose could hear Jack shivering. His body was shaking. But so was hers. She didn't want to be like this. She wanted to be in a warm, cozy house with Jack. Feeling the sunshine on her skin and Jack giving her a hug.

"Jack?"

"Rose?" Jack said in a silly way.

"You still have that sense of humor. Are you okay? You're shivering so much."

"I'm alright, Rose. Now, please, get some rest. You're tired. I can tell."

"But Jack-"

"Shh." He said while putting his finger on her mouth. "Go. To. Sleep. Please, I don't want you staying up all night."

"Well, how do you expect me to sleep while I'm freezing cold?"

"Just do it." Jack kissed Rose on top of her head and Rose fell into a sweet dream about her being with Jack in Wisconsin. Jack wouldn't let go of Rose and she couldn't move. She loved being close to him. He finally became warm and Rose could feel the heat. She finally felt comfortable. No more worrying about dying in deadly water. No more thinking about Cal and what he could do to her and Jack. C'mon, he tried to shoot both of them. More than one time. Now, she can finally feel perfect…

"_Jack, c'mon. You said that you would love me. You do love me, right?" said the girl. She had brown hair that was long and wavy. She had gleaming, hazel-nut eyes and had small lips. She was tall. She was skinny and she had lean legs. Her name was Fiona._

"_Fiona, stop it. I only love Rose and Rose only. How dare you try to separate us?"_

"_But, you said you would even draw a picture of me."_

"_That was years ago." The girl got closer to Jack and she kissed him on the lips softly and slowly._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm just getting comfy, Jack. You would want me to be comfy, right?"_

"_Yeah, but-"_

_Then Fiona tackled Jack onto the bed and ripped his shirt open. Then she kissed him passionately and Jack kicked her off of him._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

"_I'm just showing everything that Rose can't do that I can do, Jack."_

"_No! Get away from me! Now! I don't love you. I don't even KNOW you!"_

"_Jack, quit acting like you don't remember me! You do! Remember all the fun times we had in high school?"_

"_No, I do not remember that or you!"_

"_You dated me in high school and you said you would remember me forever!"_

"_But-"_

_She kissed him on the lips and Jack said fell for her. He actually said 'I Love You, Fiona.'_

Jack woke up screaming. The scream echoed and nobody but Rose heard it.

"Jack? Jack what's wrong?"

"I don't know her. I never loved her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fiona. She said I loved her."

"Who is Fiona?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Jack Dawson! Explain to me who this Fiona person is!"

"I DO NOT KNOW WHO FIONA IS!"

"Jack, what happened? Tell me what happened."

"She tried to steal me away from you…and seduce me."

"Jack, it's okay. There is no Fiona. Fiona is a fictional character who is engraved in your mind."

"Yeah, yeah. She is fake…She is not real."

Rose held Jack tightly and kissed him softly. Jack's lips trembled. He didn't know what was going on. He looked up and saw the Statue of Liberty.

"Rose. Look."

"What?"

"It's New York City."

"New York. We're finally here, Jack. Now, all of our worries are gone. We can start a life together Jack. Get married. Have children."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's stop for a second. You want kids? Rose, we just survived a sinking ship and we almost died. I'm freezing. You're freezing. You don't get it, do you? I am NOT ready to be a father. I can't even take care of myself half the time. And I have to take care of you and a kid? No way, Rose. No way."

"Jack! How could you say that? I thought you wanted to be a dad."

"When did I tell you that?"

"You said 'I would love to be a dad someday. Just hearing little a kid saying 'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' That must be the most wonderful feeling in the world.' Do you remember that, Jack?"

"Well, Rose, I don't remember. When we get to Wisconsin, we'll think about it. But we're not trying right away."

"Okay. I can wait."

"Yeah, you have no choice," Jack laughed, which made Rose laugh.

Then, Jack and Rose stared at the Statue of Liberty. They're home. For now.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

About a day later, Jack and Rose got off the Carpathia and walked around New York. A bunch of reporters were flashing lights in Jack and Rose's faces and kept asking them questions about how they survived and what it was like to be on a sinking ship. They ignored them and ran from them. They finally got away from them when they reached Central Park.

Rose's hands were in the pockets of the jacket that Cal gave her before she got on the lifeboat and jumped out of it. She felt something in it and made a confused look. Something felt hard and cold. Like a stone. It had a necklace. Then, she felt something like paper. She made an even more confused look. What is in this jacket? She pulled it out of her pocket. Jack looked over at Rose because she was so quiet. He read her face and thought something was wrong.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

"Look at what I found in my pocket." She held out the Heart of the Ocean. Cal gave it to her the first couple of nights when they came on the Titanic.

"How did that not sink? It was in the pocket the whole time. This is worth millions of dollars, Rose!"

"I also found something else." She looked around to see if anyone was around. Only a couple of people with their dogs.

"What did you find?"

"This." She held out a stack of money with a bunch of 100 dollar bills in it. And it was a very big stack!

"Rose! This _is _a million dollars! If not, even more than a million! Oh, Rose! We're rich! We can finally pay to go to Wisconsin and even by a house! I may not even need to get a job!"

Rose looked at Jack with a confused look. No job? Even with the money, we're still gonna need it for the tickets, the house, everything! And he will need a job! She thought to herself.

"What?"

"Jack, you're still gonna need a job."

"Why?"

"Jack, things don't work that way. You find a couple of dollars in your pocket that happen to be 100 dollar bills and a necklace worth that much money, and you spend it on a house, food, clothes, and taxes. Honey, you will need that job."

"Well, now that you put it that way, I guess I will need it. Hm. Maybe I can work as an artist. But who will need an artist? The year is 1912 and it's in the middle of April. Schools don't need an art teacher because school's been started. I don't even know how to get some of my artwork in museums. Rose, how can I find a job? And we can't wait another year to find a house. So, why not spend some of the money to get a house? Just to get started."

"Fine. But we're not spending all of it."

"Yeah. I don't wanna go back to my old ways. Living under a bridge in the park. Rose, I'm not going back to that! I'm not having _you _live like that! You deserve better!"

"Jack, all I need is just a house, food, clothes and you! You don't need to go on a trip and find all these fancy things. I'm fine living the middle-class life. As a matter of fact, I'm tired of being spoiled. Getting fancy clothes and jewelry, having my every need catered. I don't want it. Not at all. I don't miss it one bit. Maybe it's nice being just normal for once."

"So, you wanna live like me?"

"Basically, yes. I'm ready to start all over with you. No Cal. No Mother. Just me and you."

"Ah. I wonder what Molly Brown would do in a moment like this."

"Oh, yes. Ms. Molly Brown. She was one kind of a woman, wasn't she?"

"I hope she's alright. She went on the lifeboat with your mother, right?"

"Yes. I heard that she tried to get everyone back to the Titanic to save some more people. But somebody said that we would swamp the boats and drown them. He also told Molly to 'shut that hole in your face!' And I wonder why Molly didn't give that guy a black eye."

"Well, she can always act like a lady. She always helped out if she could."

Jack and Rose got out of Central Park and went to the train station. They bought to tickets to Santa Monica, California, which had Rose very confused.

"I thought we were going to Wisconsin?"

"Well, I'm just a little sick of the state that's famous by their cheese. It's way too cold and way too boring. Santa Monica? They got beaches. They have carnivals and everything. And, you don't have to worry about falling through thin ice."

"Oh. Well, anything is better than falling through thin ice."

"Even being on a sinking ship that broke in half that have millions of people dead?"

"Gosh, Jack. Must you be so graphic?"

Jack laughed and put his arm around Rose's shoulder as they walked to the train. The only things they had were the clothes they had on their backs, a couple of million dollars and the Heart of the Ocean. Not bad for a couple of Titanic survivors. Jack fell asleep on Rose's shoulder. Rose watched him for a little bit. She moved his dirty blond hair out of his face. Then she looked out the window. The sky was so blue. Rose saw a couple of horses on the way. A couple were white with black spots and some were just plain colors, like brown, white and black. Rose always wanted a horse. Ever since she was a little girl, she would have horse dolls in her room and play with them. Not even a fire could separate her from her horses.

Jack woke up an hour later. Rose was still awake and was still looking outside the window. A sunset headed over the horizon. All the warm colors. Orange, red, yellow, pink and some purple. It dazzled her. She had never seen such a beautiful sunset. Except when Jack made Rose "fly" on the Titanic singing "Come Josephine on her flying machine. Up she goes. Up she goes…" It brought back so many memories.

"I take it you like the scenery, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

"Where are we?"

"We're in California, actually. A couple of miles until we reach Santa Monica. Jack, I can't believe I'm doing this. Moving in a house with you. Well, do you know if we can buy a house there?"

"Rose, darling, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to make your life a whole lot easier."

"Jack…" Rose whined.

"Not like that! To make you feel homey. Not scared of some evil fiancée slapping you every time you look at another man."

"Fiancée? Are you saying you want to get married?"

"Why not? Well, I'm not going to purpose to you on a train. It's going to be much more romantic, I tell you. I'm not gonna tell you when though. It could be a couple of years, you know."

"I'm not waiting a couple of years, Jack."

"Ha ha. I know you won't. I still gotta remember that you can be stubborn when you don't get your way or what you want."

"I do not act stubborn!"

"Really?"

"Okay, at times I can be stubborn. But not all the time!"

"Oh, Rose. My dear little Rose. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you are going to have a lot of fun with me!"

"I already knew that! Tell me something I don't know, Rose!"

Finally in Santa Monica, Jack and Rose got off the train and walked around the city. Rose and Jack didn't look as wet as they did when they arrived in New York. Rose's hair, dress and jacket were dry now. As so was the money. A little bit crinkly, but at least you can see what the value is and that it's not fake money. Jack really didn't care if he was dry. He just wanted to be with Rose.

"Rose, do you want me to take your jacket?"

"No, it's fine. I can wear it."

"But won't you be hot in that? I mean, it's like wool! It's at least 85˚ out here. I don't want you to-"

"I'm not going to faint, Jack. Goodness, you overreact too much!"

"Oh, whatever. Sorry for caring!" Jack laughed.

Obviously, Jack and Rose didn't know what they were gonna do. Where were they gonna find a house? Jobs? Well, they have to work hard to find everything they need. But in my opinion, just trade in that Heart of the Ocean for some money and save it and spend the other money on things they need. And when they need the money for some kind of emergency, just use it. But, I would also get a job. What do you think they should do in the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Rose found an affordable house by the beach. Since it was by the coast of the ocean, the sun was always the one waking them up. Rose was able to find some picture frames and put some of Jack's drawings. She hung them up in the living room. The appropriate ones, of course. The first night they moved in, Jack surprised Rose by buying her some clothes. He knew that she loved gowns that flow with the wind, so he bought at least 3 or 4 of them. The rest were some nice night gowns and sun dresses. Rose wasn't a big pants and a shirt kind of person. But sometimes when she just wants to be laid-back, she'll even wear Jack's pants and shirt.

Jack was looking through the newspaper to find for a job. None. Nobody needed an artist or sketch artist. He was mad at himself and he felt like he can do anything for Rose. He wants her to live the best live possible without caviar and fancy champagne and very fancy friends. What was he going to do?

"Jack? You have a letter from a… Mr. Joseph Foster. Do you know who that is?"

"Joe?! Joe Foster?! Oh, my God, I have heard from him in years! How did he know that I moved here?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that he heard about the Titanic sinking and he knew you were on it and he wanted to make sure that you were still okay."

"But how did he know that I was alive?"

"You remember that man that asked us for our names?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he asked for our names so that family members and old friends can find us. I bet Joe asked and he got his answer."

"Hm. It's weird that he knew my address. I mean, we _just_ moved here, Rose."

"You said you were going to Santa Monica for a couple of years. Now, open up the letter and see what he said!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Dear Jack,

I'm not sure if you remember me, but you and I were best friends in elementary, middle school and high school. My name is Joe Foster. Listen, I heard about you're Titanic "adventure" and everything. But what I heard is that you found yourself a girl! Rose Dawson, huh? So when did you get married?! Well, I got married, too. Her name is Christina. We don't have any kids even though we got married about 2 years ago. I was wondering if I could come and visit and introduce you and Ms. Rose to Christina. What do you say about a month from now? Just tell me when you think the best time for us to come.

Miss ya, buddy

Joe F."

"Isn't he a funny guy? He thinks you and I are married, Jack!" Rose said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, he was voted class clown. He always made jokes and put thumbtacks on the teacher's chair. I can't believe he found me. What do you think everything will be in a month?"

"Well, I know you will have a job by then. And maybe I will, too."

"No Rose, you don't have to work. Besides, I don't want you coming home super late and being too tired to even give me a hug. That's what happened to my mother. She never had time to see me. She worked an 18-hour job just to support me after my father died. I couldn't stand to see you like that. I don't ever want to see you like that. _Ever_."

"You know I'm too stubborn to work that long!" Rose joked.

"Rose, you gotta understand that being stubborn can be bad for jobs. They'll work you harder and even fire you. Things don't work like that in England?"

"Of course things were. England isn't just the fancy people sticking their noses up in the air, Jack."

"I didn't say that England was. I'm just saying that America is MUCH tougher with their jobs nowadays. I hope in the year 2009, everything will be better. No more sinking ships!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, maybe the year 2009 will have much better progress than 1912. Do you suppose we'll live that long, Jack?"

"Rose, that's at least over 100 years. I don't think I will be able to live that long."

"Way to be confident! With a mind and spirit like yours, I'm pretty sure you will."

The next week, Jack finally found a job at the museum to have his own collection of art. There will be a whole floor dedicated to Jack's work because the directors of art and the owner of the museum were so impressed with him. The only thing Jack has to do is to draw pictures and turn them in every month. He gets a very well pay. By the end of each month, Jack will have at least over $100.00! And add all that up to the couple of million dollars they had? Oh, yeah. They're already rich!

Rose took the Heart of the Ocean to the pawn shop and got a great amount of money from it. Remember when Jack said that it probably costs over a little bit over a million dollars? He wasn't kidding! $1,000,000 exactly! Add that to Jack's pay at the end of the month and the couple of million dollars they already had and saved?! Jack and Rose are basically millionaires! But Rose loved the way she was living now. She was saving some of the money just in case they were going to have any children. Or maybe if they were still planning on moving to Wisconsin. Jack entered the house and walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, which is what he would do everyday after work ended.

"Hey, Jack."

"Oh. Hey, Rose," Jack said with his mouth full of his sandwich.

"So, did Joe ever say when he and Christina were coming?"

"Oh, yeah. On Friday."

"This Friday?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I thought you said next Friday."

"What do you have next Friday?"

"Just a doctor check up."

Actually, Rose was going to see if she was pregnant. She had weird stomach movements and she has had morning sickness right after Jack leaves for work. She hasn't told Jack yet, because she knew that he would freak out. He wasn't ready because he didn't plan on anything. _Anything._ That's including making so much money!

"Oh. Do you think something is wrong with you? Normally, your check ups are at the end of the month, not the end of the week. Is something bothering you, Rose?"

"No. I just wanted to check early. Is there a problem with that, Mr. Dawson?"

"No, not at all. You've just been acting suspicious lately."

"Well, I'm not acting suspicious; I can assure you that, Jack. Maybe you shouldn't worry so much. You think I'm keeping something from you don't you, Jack?"

"Maybe." Jack made a grin on his face and then walked to the master bedroom. Rose laughed, but then it quickly subsided. She wanted to have a child so badly. But Jack simply wasn't ready to be a father. Rose could understand that. But, she just has to tell Jack how she feels about this whole situation.

"Jack? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, lately I have been having these…symptoms."

"Symptoms? What kind of symptoms?"

"Um…stomach aches, weird morning sickness, dehydration, stomach movements-"

"Wait. Did you just say 'stomach movements' and 'morning sickness'?"

"Yes. I've been having them for at least a couple of days now that we moved into the house."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Rose, I know what you're doing. You're trying to convince me into having a baby, aren't you?"

"Women have expiration dates, Jack! Don't act like we don't have the money! We can finally have the baby of our dreams!"

"_Our _dreams? No, Rose. You're thinking about _your _dreams. I don't wanna be a dad!"

"Well why not?! You would be the _perfect _father, Jack! Why can't you see that in yourself?!"

"Because I just can't! It's not possible for me, Rose!"

"My father died, Jack. I want my children to have a great father who loves them. I don't want you to never be able to not have a family!"

"We don't need a family, Rose! We are perfectly fine the way we are! Remember, you're only _seventeen years old!"_

"Do you remember that little girl we met in steerage on the Titanic? I can't remember her name, but you sure did love dancing with her. You looked like you had fun with her."

"I think her name was Cora. And besides, I didn't want to be mean to her. She was only a child! And if I did something to her, I would've been in a lot of trouble because her father had one too many drinks, if you know what I mean."

"Don't try to change the subject, Jack! I want a baby!"

"I don't want a baby!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Why are you trying to persuade me into doing something that I don't wanna do?! We aren't even _married! _What do you want from me, Rose?!"

"A baby!"

"Well, you're not getting it!"

This was Jack and Rose's first fight. Jack's face was red from screaming and yelling at Rose, and Rose's face was red and her eyes were getting all watery because she was about to cry. She never knew that Jack would yell at her like that. She didn't know that he had such a bad temper when he didn't want to do something. Rose ran away, crying into the bathroom and locked the door so Jack wouldn't come in. Jack felt bad about yelling at her and he knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Rose? Rose, honey, I'm sorry." All Jack could hear were the loud sobs of Rose. He didn't know that she wanted a baby so badly. If he would've known that she would react to this is such a different way, he would have had the baby. But she's a 17 year old girl. Could she really handle having a baby? Was she too young? Jack knew that she could handle the responsibility, but he didn't know if something went wrong in the pregnancy or after the baby was born. Something could be bad for both Rose and the baby. There were just too many risks for Jack to think about.

"Rose? C'mon, open the door."

"No! If all you're going to do is yell at me, I do not want to talk to you, Jack Dawson!" She cried another sob and sniffled.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. Could at least try to understand me? Like, talk everything out without yelling at each other?"

Rose opened the door and looked down. She may have opened the door, but she didn't want to see Jack's face. She sniffled again and a tear dropped to the floor. Her face was red and her eyes were watery and puffy. Who knew that Rose could be so sensitive? Jack lifted up Rose's face and wiped her tears with his thumb. She held his and stared at him. What was he going to say?

"Alright. We can give it a try."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, Jack! Thank you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"But- you have to go see if you're _already _pregnant, okay?"

"Okay, I have no problem with that. Oh, Jack! You've made me so happy!"

Jack kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her.

"I know. I'm happy I did, too."

The next day, Rose went to the doctor while Jack was at work. She was nervous going alone and not having Jack's hand to hold on to. Rose felt fluttering in her stomach. She was nervous. She started tapping her legs while she was sitting down. She exhaled sharply and watched the clock tick its way until it was time for her. Rose thought about the eclipse she saw after the Titanic sank. She was trying to sleep next to Jack but she couldn't when she saw the eclipse. It was on April 17th, 1912. She loved that eclipse and kept it in her mind forever. But then, she remembers at 11:40pm, April 14th when the iceberg hit the Titanic. It shook the boat while Jack and Rose were kissing, but got interrupting by the rapid shaking of the boat. If Jack hadn't moved Rose out the way of that giant piece of ice that smashed on the boat, Rose could've already been dead. Man, she owes Jack _something._

"Rose Dawson?" Rose got up from her seat and went into the examination room.

"Rose, I'm Dr. Michelle Thomas. Now, I understand that you have been having weird morning sickness and stomach movements. Could you explain to me what the stomach movements feel like? Any kicking-like movements?"

"Yes, actually. It once happened in the middle of the night, but I thought it was because of something that I ate. I have also been having stomach aches. But right after I have the aches, I would get cravings for anything."

"Have you been gaining weight of any kind?"

"I have gained at least 5-10 pounds in about…10-15 days."

"Okay. Now, that's a little strange for 10-15 days. Do you eat a lot during the day? Any mid-night snacking?"

"No, and that's what has made me think that I may be pregnant."

"Well, if you want to make sure, if you can give us a urine sample, we can see if you're pregnant or not."

"Okay." Rose took the urine sample and gave it to Dr. Thomas. Rose was anxious about the results.

At home, Jack remembered about a little boy. He remembered that he looked like he was only a year old when he died. He also remembered seeing a couple of other children, mostly babies, held in their mother's arms, floating in the water, frozen to death. The images gave Jack a chill up his spine. He never wanted to see another dead baby again. Rose came through the door and sighed. Jack wanted to know if he was going to be a father or not.

"So? What are the results?"

"I have to wait 14-16 days, Jack. Relax, I'm just as nervous as you are."

Jack laughed. Inside, he made a sigh of relief. He hoped that Rose wasn't pregnant in reality. He just didn't tell Rose because he didn't want her to lock herself in the bathroom and sob all through the night. That also made him think: would Rose be devastated if she wasn't pregnant? What about she does get pregnant, but then she miscarries or has a stillborn? Rose will probably never recover from that. But the real question is: Is she even pregnant?


End file.
